Being Reasonable
by ViVesper
Summary: “Well... in your state, you aren’t actually... rational...” he mumbled. “What!” “I mean,” he tried to reconcile, “I mean, this isn’t really you talking. It’s just because you’re –” KxK


I hope you enjoy this. And please read and review. I'd like to hear feedback to know what to improve on, and just knowing people like what I'm writing. Thank you!

If there are any mistakes or concerns, feel free to let me know so I may correct them or answer your questions.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.**  
**

**Being Reasonable  
By ViVesper**

"Keep your hands to yourself."

"Please don't be like that." The hand arched closer.

"No!" The hand whimpered away in pain.

"C'mon, stop being a baby." The pout on his face was adorable, but she wouldn't give in.

"It's all right for me to be a baby. But you? You're whining, and you call yourself a man!" He loved how she looked when she was angry, but he couldn't give in. She was being difficult.

"Can't you be reasonable for once?"

"For once! Are you saying I'm never reasonable?" Shit. Him and his stupid mouth.

"Well... in your state, you aren't actually... _rational..._" he mumbled.

"What!"

"I mean," he tried to reconcile, "I mean, this isn't really _you_ talking. It's just because you're –"

--

She stomped away from her husband through the doors of _La Bistro_ with as much dignity as a woman in her state could muster. True, she hadn't seen her feet for the past two months, and sometimes she wondered if they were still there, but she felt like she was a very sensible person. How could he ask her _that_? Well, hopefully he learned his lesson.

"Kaoru!"

She balled her hands and continued to walk away from the wonderful aroma of lasagna. Maybe she should've kept the argument going for a little longer so she could've finished her dinner, but he just made her so angry! He was insensitive! He deserved to be hit.

"Kaoru, wait!" A woman shorter than her grabbed her arm and stopped her from continuing across the street. "Jeez, Kaoru... you run fast for a-"

"Are you insulting me, Misao? Because if you are, you can go back and join my good-for-nothing husband," Kaoru yanked her arm away from the smaller woman and continued to the car.

"W-wait!" Misao grabbed onto Kaoru's sleeve before falling in step with her. "You're going to make Kenshin worry, Kaoru. You know how he gets when he's worried."

Kaoru frowned, knowing Misao was right. But still! He shouldn't have asked her that! "He's being insensitive," she said finally.

Misao chuckled. "Well, Sano and Megumi are stalling Kenshin so you have time to cool down," she winked at her.

"Thanks, Misao."

"You know how guys can be. They blurt out things before thinking."

"Like you?"

"Like me-wait. Hey! Kaoru!" Misao pouted. Kaoru laughed and wrapped her arm around Misao's waist. "We know you can't be mad at Kenshin forever. Come back to the restaurant."

Kaoru stopped and remembered something that happened long ago. She had always wanted to know if he remembered what she said, and it seemed to be a good opportunity. "If Kenshin asks, tell him I'm going to a place where I think best."

"Um, I don't think that's wise. I promised I would bring you back with me," Misao stopped walking and pulled her aside.

"If he's my husband, he'll know. And don't worry, I'm not going anywhere dangerous," Kaoru stuck her tongue at Misao. The younger woman sighed and shook her head.

"You two are weird. All right, I'll tell him that, but don't do anything stupid! You could fall over and die for all I know."

"Misao!"

--

Kenshin ran through the streets, his red hair flying behind him, in search of his wife. Ok, so he didn't know what he said that was so wrong, but she didn't need to leave like that. And to take the car! She didn't even stop when she sped past him. She stuck her tongue at him!

It started out as a wonderful morning, where he woke up with his face covered in silky ink-colored hair that smelled like jasmine. His arms were wrapped around his wife while she slept on her side. After untangling himself, he made breakfast for her before leaving for work. When she wasn't in her current condition, she never ate right, and now he worried about her even more. He kissed her goodbye and left for work.

Sano called asking if they'd like to join him and Megumi for dinner. Kaoru agreed, saying it would be nice to get together again. When they got to _La Bistro_, Aoshi and Misao were also at the table. Everything was going smooth until-

Oh...

Oops. Ok, so maybe he _was_ insensitive. But he didn't think she'd be-

Oh...right.

A loud car horn woke Kenshin from his thoughts. He had been trying to cross a street during a red light. Sighing, Kenshin took a step back and combed his fingers through his hair. He was stupid, just like Sano said; and the fact that it came from Sano made him even more furious. Misao ran to him only to say relay Kaoru's exact words. At first he was about to charge out into the city and search everywhere, but...

There was only one place that gave her enough peace to let go of her mind.

--

"Mmm..." Kaoru smiled as she tried to dig herself deeper into the sea of warm white blankets while grasping onto Kenshin's pillow as if her life depended on it. After changing, she wanted to jump in like a little girl, but in her condition, it just wasn't possible. Oh well, laying on her side would just have to do.

She took another breath; and it filled her with Kenshin's scent – warm, protective, and enticing. Kaoru looked at her watch. It had been an hour since she left _La Bistro_ and came to their apartment, but her husband wasn't here yet. She sighed and began to wonder, did he remember? If he forgot, then what was the point? She pulled out a strand of hair and played with it. Maybe she was a little harsh on him...

No! She had to stay strong. She would not cave in!

Then again, maybe he was taking long because she took the car. Okay, she _was_ a little too harsh.

"...Kaoru," a deep baritone voice reached her ears. She couldn't help turning to the man in the doorway. His voice was like a siren's song, and she could never ignore it. Kenshin stood with his arms on the sides of the door, his amber eyes swirling with love, concern, relief, and – what was that? A grin spread over Kenshin's lips. Uh oh.

"You... are in trouble, darling..." he drawled and took a step into the room.

She raised an eyebrow to challenge, but when he suddenly lunged at her, she squealed out "Kenshin!" in delight and tried to hide in the blankets. Kenshin landed with his hands and legs at the sides of her body. Kaoru buried her face in the pillow and tried to scrunch up, but Kenshin's legs quickly maneuvered around her legs and held them in place. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin with a hard glare. "Let go."

"I don't think so..." he purred. "Someone's been a very bad kitten." Kaoru stuck her tongue at him and punched his chest.

"That would be you, you insensitive, arrogant, self-centered-" Kenshin's lips crushed hers in a bruising kiss, cutting off her insults. Kaoru slowly unraveled from her position among the blankets and pillows and tried to wrap her arms around her husband but he pulled away with a chuckle.

"I think the little one wants a kiss too." Kenshin bent to Kaoru's tummy and pushed up her shirt just enough to reveal her tummy. He bent and kissed it gently before putting his ear to listen. A smile spread over his face. "I think he liked it."

"What makes you think it's a he? What if it's a she?" Kaoru smiled, rubbing her belly gently.

"Yes, yes. You're right. If it's a girl, I'll probably have to lock her up because she'll be just as beautiful as her mother," Kenshin kissed Kaoru on the nose before lying beside her. "I see you switched pillows, again."

Kaoru smiled innocently. "I like it."

"Because it smells like me."

"You're so self-cent-"

"But, I'm right." Kenshin smiled promptly but still got hit in the face with the pillow. Kaoru pulled the pillow back to herself before Kenshin could grab it. He sighed and dug his face into Kaoru's pillow, not that he complained, because it smelled like her. "You can keep that pillow. I think I can survive with yours. It smells much nicer."

Kaoru blushed and tried to turn away but Kenshin took her hands and wrapped them around his own. "Are you still angry?" He kissed her hands. Kaoru shook her head.

"No. I... overreacted." Kenshin gave her a gentle smile. That smile always turned her insides to mush, and she felt like melting into the bed. He was holding one of her hands, playing with each finger. "But you know, that means you remember," she beamed at him.

"You think I'd forget?" Kenshin chuckled, his lips caressing the length of one digit.

"Well you have to admit, it's childish. I didn't think you'd remember the ramblings of a girl in love."

"It is childish," he agreed, "But I am also a man in love with a woman." Kaoru blushed and welcomed Kenshin's embrace. He never complained about how their child would rest between them. To him, this was a way to support Kaoru while she carried their child, and it allowed him to feel it kick him as well as her during the night. Many nights he woke to the baby's kicking and instead of being angry, he would smile. It was a sign of life, and he loved it. Kaoru closed her eyes and immersed herself in Kenshin's scent.

Long ago, they had a conversation about life, and Kaoru turned it into a question/answer session. His question was, "Where do you feel most at peace?"

She blushed and answered, "Your scent."

"My scent?" he had asked in confusion.

She nodded and turned away, her face a full-fledged tomato, "Your scent calms me, supports me, protects me... and it helps me think."

To think he remembered after all this time.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin broke her from her reverie.

"Hm?"

"Was it worth it to go through all this trouble?"

"Yes."

"Even though all I asked was if you wanted ice cream?" He raised his eyebrow in question.

Kaoru looked at him blankly. "Of course." Kenshin sighed before chuckling. "What?" she asked.

"Even if you never told me, I would've known your favorite place." Kaoru raised her head to get a better look at him.

"How?"

"Because I'm irresistible."

"Kenshin!"

* * *

That's the end of it. I hope you liked it! It came at the spur of the moment and I had to write it down. If there are any mistakes, please let me know.

Please review!

_- ViVesper_


End file.
